hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Beat Down
Beat Down is a drama action film. Background The film was written by Kelly Caxe and was produced by Meesa Sanda. It was released on September 28th 2013. Plot The film starts with a male, named Lucifer, putting on his butt scratching claw, Butt Scratching Claw, more commonly known as BSC. He scratches his butt before getting in contact with Arlene so they can get down to business. Arlene pops round as soon as she can. Arlene reveals to Lucifer that his BSC will be needed urgently as there is some criminals lose in the city, stealing little blonde girls. He agrees and they hunt them down. As soon as they arrive in the dark alleys of Dark Street. They meet a little blonde girl who appears innocent and sweet. She introduces herself as Tina. Arlene and Lucifer promise to save her and the other blondes. As they are battling with these criminals, they are shocked to see Tina walk in calmly and start clawing at the guards eyes. She is screaming at them in an awful pitch before she lunges on one of their heads and starts to punch it. After she has given the guards a proper beat down, she frees the little blonde girls. Arlene and Lucifer return to his house after their help of the city and have some wine. Lucifer puts BSC back in the drawer and just chills. They are just chatting and drinking until there is banging at the door. Arlene opens it to find a young woman who introduces herself as Aurora. She tells them that she needs their help urgently so that she can bring down her step father who is a wild murderer and thief. Arlene and Lucifer get to battle with this male and she goes in to meet him. She flirts with him which is a sickening thing for her poor soul. Meanwhile, Aurora and Lucifer chat about things. She happily tells him that she thinks his claw is amazing. He doesn't mention what it's second purpose is. Arlene is still in mission mode and allows him to pour out a drink of sparkling water for her. She takes her chance and smashes a vase over his head. He turns round angrily and tells Arlene that he shouldn't have done that, growling at her. He drop kicks her, putting her in some pain. She calls for Lucifer and leaps up wildly before punching him in the face. She runs to under the bed for some unknown reason. Lucifer charges in alongside Aurora who lets her step father know the plan here, revealing that she now wants to back out of the plan and attack the two life savers. Lucifer brings his claw out and slashes the male's face with it. Arlene crawls out from under the bed and grabs Aurora's ankles, pulling her in. Lucifer and the male have a wild fight as Aurora attempts to get back free from under the bed. Arlene brings her back under and gives her a beat down. She gets back out from under the bed and trips the step father up. Lucifer grins at her for this good move and threatens him with his claw so that he does not move. Arlene runs out and waits for Lucifer to follow who does with only minor injuries. The same night, Arlene and Lucifer have some wine at his place again after a long stressful day. The next day, Arlene visits him again and tells him that the previous little blonde girl they met, Tina, now needs their help again with her evil foster parents who plan to kill her. Lucifer and Arlene visit the foster parents as Tina plays upstairs innocently. Arlene takes the foster mother to the kitchen and has a word with her about Tina, where she reveals her plan. Arlene tells her she is being evil towards the little blonde angel and a fight breaks out. Lucifer and George, the foster father, come through to see what is happening and split the two females up. Tina wanders down to also see what's happening. Georgia, the step mother, and George fling themselves at her as they cannot control themselves. Lucifer and Arlene have to help the poor child who as she is surprised, has become weak during this attack on her. Lucifer takes on George, bringing out BSC. Arlene and Georgia circle each other before she flings herself at Arlene. Arlene takes on her viciously as she drop kicks her, pours her drink over her, and then gives her a quick choke. Georgia submisses and that battle is over. Lucifer slashes George before they get in an extreme battle with Lucifer taking him to the ground for a proper beat down. He flings salt and vinager into his eyes. Georgia runs away to the kitchen and fills up a bucket of water before flinging it at Lucifer and Arlene with a wild expression. Arlene quickly takes her down again and handcuffs her. She wishes Lucifer luck and escapes the house with Tina. Lucifer comes out afterwards and lets them know that he has won. Tina happily cheers and they all leave. The film ends with Tina now living with Arlene, a complete warrior child. Lucifer happily drinks his wine nightly and sees Arlene and Tina many times, as he continues to give bad people beat downs. Cast Andrew Dalom - as Lucifer Maire Beone - as Arlene Buttercup Daisycake - as Tina